


Bloody Torment

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [20]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short, bloody poem for Halloween.





	Bloody Torment

Darth couldn't stop thinking about the blood  
It was just so life giving and red  
But he could never forget the mud  
  
That morning, Darth was shocked by the stud  
He found himself feeling rather dread  
Darth couldn't stop thinking about the blood  
  
Later, he realised that the blood was dud  
He tried to focus on a thread  
But he could never forget the mud  
  
Sonya tried to distract him with a spud  
Said it was time to start thinking about an embed  
Darth couldn't stop thinking about the blood  
  
Darth took action like a sudd  
The blood was like a toxic bread  
But he could never forget the mud  
  
Darth nosedived like deep rudd  
His demise was tragically an ahead  
Darth couldn't stop thinking about the blood  
But he could never forget the mud


End file.
